


Nie, Steven!

by MobyDick



Series: kids!McDanno AU [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation English-Polish, humor & fluff, szczenięce lata McDanno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poznali się, mając cztery lata, i już wtedy Danny zaczął być znany z pewnego swojego powiedzonka...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie, Steven!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No, Steven!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843190) by [Indehed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed). 



> **Hej wszystkim! (ツ)**
> 
> Trochę to trwało, ale już spieszę do Was z kolejną częścią, która przedstawia nowe sekrety z dzieciństwa McDanno ^_^ W zasadzie ta seria składa się z one-shotów, ale znajomość pierwszej części jest dosyć wskazana ;-)
> 
> Dziękuję za zostawione poprzednio kudosy i mam nadzieję, że tym razem też będzie się Wam podobało (ツ) 
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Dorastanie razem oznaczało, że wypracowali sobie swój własny styl. Mieli swoje prywatne żarty, pewne spojrzenia mówiące więcej niż tysiąc słów, a także utarte powiedzonka, które inni ludzie mogli z nimi kojarzyć.

Kiedy Steve go irytował, jeden z tych zwrotów zawsze wydobywał się z ust Danny'ego - i przez to był niczym stały towarzysz ich wspólnych zabaw, odkąd mieli po cztery lata.

Ilekroć Steve zmonopolizował zabawkowe ciężarówki, rzucił w Danny'ego piaskiem z piaskownicy albo próbował nabazgrać mu coś długopisem na twarzy, bardziej apodyktyczny z chłopców (jak zaczynano wówczas postrzegać Danny'ego) strofował go, mówiąc: "Nie, Steven!", a wtedy chłopiec żądny przygód (czyli Steve) ze skruchą załamywał ręce, przestawał robić to, co robił i wracał do grzecznej zabawy.

Czasami Danny zachowywał się jak minirodzic. Jasne, miewał swoje własne niesforne momenty i dostawał napadów złości, które nie miały sobie równych, ale kiedy chodziło o Steve'a, dawał z siebie wszystko, by zaopiekować się nim, jakby Steve był jego bratem. Jeśli to znaczyło pilnować, żeby Steve nie pakował się w kłopoty, to właśnie to robił Danny. Zazwyczaj surowe spojrzenie i jego dosadne powiedzonko były wystarczające.

Kiedy Danny miał osiem lat, jego ojciec przysłał mu zabawkowy zestaw akcesoriów policjanta. Danny od ponad roku opowiadał swojemu ojcu, jak bardzo chce wstąpić do policji, kiedy będzie starszy, i w ten sposób jego ojciec dawał mu do zrozumienia, że go rozumie i wspiera, mimo iż Danny wciąż był tylko małym chłopcem. Gdy tylko Danny dorwał w swoje ręce swoje nowe plastikowe kajdanki, nic nie mogło go powstrzymać. Wiele razy używał ich na Mattym, jednak najwyraźniej uważał, że to Steve potrzebował ich bardziej.

Po tym, jak Steve zirytował go podczas lunchu, usiłując pstryknąć go w ucho o jeden raz za dużo, Danny w końcu warknął: "Nie, Steven!", zaciągnął go do małpiego gaju i przykuł kajdankami do drabinki. Potem odszedł i zaczął bawić się z Meką, a pozostawiony samotnie Steve mógł się tylko dąsać. Ostatecznie jednak Danny wrócił po niego. Nie mógłby tak zostawić Steve'a. Nawet swoim ośmioletnim rozumem Danny umiał wywnioskować, że Steve'owi zwyczajnie potrzeba chwili przerwy, a gdy się już uspokoi, to wtedy on go uwolni.

Steve ożywił się w chwili powrotu Danny'ego - w pełni świadom zasad gry, w którą grali - a gdy tylko został rozkuty, rzucił się w pościg za Dannym i chwyciwszy go w dzikie objęcia, powalił go na ziemię, wdzięczny za to, że nie został porzucony. Od tamtej pory, za każdym razem kiedy Danny używał swoich kajdanek na Steve'ie, potem działo się dokładnie to samo, a Danny wydawał się nigdy nie mieć zupełnie nic przeciwko, kiedy leżał na ziemi z ramionami pełnymi Steve'a, który przyklejał się do niego niczym ośmiornica, którą potrafił być.

Gdy mieli po dwanaście lat, Steve nabierał coraz większej wprawy w surfingu, natomiast Danny odmówił brania udziału w tej konkretnej aktywności. Nie był fanem plaży i nie widział sensu w ujeżdżaniu fali przez dziesięć sekund, żeby później musieć płynąć z powrotem kawał drogi i czekać na następny dziesięciosekundowy dreszczyk emocji. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Steve miał rację i Danny prawdopodobnie polubiłby surfing, gdyby tylko spróbował. Jednak Danny nienawidził plaży. Nienawidził piasku, nienawidził tego, że jeśli nie posmarował się należycie kremem z filtrem, nabawiał się oparzeń słonecznych, a także nienawidził czuć gumowych pasków japonek między palcami u stóp.

A jednak i tak chodził ze Steve'em na plażę w sobotnie poranki, kiedy - rzekomo - znajdował się pod opieką Doris McGarrett, ponieważ jego mama była w pracy. Lubił obserwować, jak Steve poprawia swoje umiejętności, lubił go wspierać, lecz później zawsze działo się to samo - Steve pędził biegiem po piasku, stawał nad Dannym i kapał na niego. Jeżeli to nie wystarczyło, chwytał go za rękę i ciągnął do oceanu. Nie miało znaczenia, ile razy Danny wrzeszczał: "Nie, Steven!" - silniejszy, trzeba to przyznać, chłopiec był w stanie zawlec go na płyciznę i wrzucić go do wody.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie trzeba było długo czekać, żeby Danny się uśmiechnął, zaczął chlapać na niego wodą, a potem przyłączał się do rzucania frisbee. Ale w dalszym ciągu nienawidził plaży.

Gdy mieli po czternaście lat, w niedziele spędzali masę czasu w pasażu handlowym, tłocząc się przy automacie do gry [Ms. Pac-Man](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ms._Pac-Man). Steve zawsze dbał o to, żeby mieli mnóstwo ćwierćdolarówek, i grał jak zawodowiec, ale Danny był od niego lepszy.

Pewnej niedzieli szło mu doprawdy rewelacyjnie. Przeszedł jak burza przez [gruszkowy poziom](http://iv.pl/images/38461396837289517067.jpg), nie tracąc wszystkich swoich żyć, i był na początku poziomu bananowego, kiedy Steve uderzył w stół, a to rozproszyło Danny'ego na dosyć długo, żeby pomarańczowy duch go zabił. To oznaczało koniec jego gry.

\- Nie, Steven! - równocześnie jęknął i wrzasnął z wściekłością.

\- Przepraszam, stary, to nie ja, gra musiała nawalić albo co.

\- To nie gra nawaliła, tylko ty, ty zwierzaku! - Danny usiłował mówić ściszonym głosem, ale jego napięty ton był bardzo wymowny. - Przez ciebie przegrałem! Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę!

\- No już, Danny, daj spokój, wyluzuj się. Kupię ci malasadas, okej? Za tydzień znowu będziesz mógł spróbować skopać mi tyłek. I tak prawie skończyły się nam ćwiartki - powiedział Steve, próbując go udobruchać.

A potem ostrożnie objął ręką ramiona Danny'ego i wyprowadził go z pasażu na zalaną słońcem ulicę. Danny nigdy mu tego nie wybaczył, przeprosiny nigdy nie zostały przyjęte, cały incydent został tylko zamieciony pod dywan.

Gdy mieli po szesnaście lat, Steve zaczął mieć bzika na punkcie zdrowego odżywiania. Myślał już wtedy o swoich planach na czas po ukończeniu szkoły średniej i - wiedząc, że chce wstąpić do Marynarki - zaczął robić wszystko, co tylko mógł, żeby być w świetnej formie. Był na dobrej drodze, aby to osiągnąć. Grał przecież na pozycji rozgrywającego i miał siłę, żeby to udowodnić.

Steve wziął na siebie obowiązek narzucenia Danny'emu tego zdrowego stylu życia, podmieniając mu jedzenie na tacy z lunchem, a nawet wciągając w swój plan mamę i ciocię Danny'ego, ponieważ w niektóre dni Danny przynosił do szkoły własne drugie śniadanie. Tak więc Danny wyciągał swój lunch z torebki albo wpatrywał się z rozpaczą w swoją tacę, nad której zawartością Steve przejął kontrolę, a z jego ust wydobywało się sfrustrowane "Nie, Steven...", jakby był marudnym pięciolatkiem.

Pewnego weekendu Steve zjawił się w domu Danny'ego, żeby zabrać go ze sobą na plażę. Pognał po schodach na górę, wykazując zbyt dużo energii jak na godzinę dziewiątą rano, i wparował do jego pokoju, wskakując na jego łóżko, gdzie Danny wciąż leżał zwinięty w kłębek pod swoją kołdrą.

\- Rusz się, Danny, czas wstawać! - Steve miał zdecydowanie zbyt dużo entuzjazmu.

\- Nie, Steven - odparł zmęczonym głosem Danny. - Źle się czuję. Nie dzisiaj.

\- Rozchorowałeś się? - Ton Steve'a natychmiast stał się zatroskany.

\- Nie wiem. Brzuch mnie boli i głowa mi dokucza, i jest mi gorąco i zimno jednocześnie. Co za kaszana.

Steve nie wgramolił się pod przykrycie, żeby dostać się do Danny'ego, spróbował natomiast uważnie mu się przyjrzeć. Ostatecznie poprzestał na kojącym pocieraniu tych kawałków Danny'ego, które akurat znalazły się na kołdrze.

\- Gdybyś mnie słuchał i lepiej się odżywiał, być może by do tego nie doszło.

\- Zamknij się - odparł Danny, wskazując na swoją głowę.

Steve tylko westchnął, wpakował się na łóżko i położył się obok niego. Niedługo potem fala gorąca znowu ogarnęła ciało Danny'ego i chłopiec skopał z siebie przykrycie, po czym przekręcił się na brzuch, usiłując wepchnąć głowę w poduszkę w poszukiwaniu ulgi. Kiedy to nie podziałało, para rąk, które nie należały do niego, złapała go i delikatnie pociągnęła, aż jego głowa spoczęła na kolanach Steve'a, po czym drugi chłopiec zaczął jedną dłonią przeczesywać splątane włosy Danny'ego, zaś drugą masować lekko jego skroń. Steve starał się, jak tylko potrafił, wpłynąć kojąco na Danny'ego, pytając cicho, gdzie go boli.

To było błogie uczucie, gdy dłonie Steve'a odwróciły jego uwagę od bólu i dały z siebie wszystko, żeby uśmierzyć dyskomfort łagodnym masażem. Tego ranka Danny wtulał się w ciepło Steve'a, kiedy było mu zimno, albo rozciągał się na Steve'ie, kiedy było mu gorąco; kołdra Danny'ego została porzucona na korzyść uległego ciała Steve'a.

Po raz ostatni wypowiedział te słowa tamtego ranka po ich ostatniej wspólnie spędzonej nocy, przed tym jak Steve miał pojechać na lotnisko i odlecieć od Danny'ego. Pamiętał, że powiedział: "Nie, Steven, nie wyjeżdżaj."

Jednak w tej sprawie Steve nie miał wyboru. Przytulił Danny'ego mocno i powiedział, że tym razem nie może zrobić tego, o co Danny go prosi.

Wiele lat później, gdy obaj mieszkali z powrotem na Wyspie (starsi, mądrzejsi, mający za sobą oddzielne życiowe doświadczenia) i właśnie prowadzili swoją pierwszą sprawę po uporaniu się ze śmiercią taty Steve'a i Victorem Hessem, Steve wywiesił podejrzanego z dachu. Danny natychmiast znalazł się przy nim, a pierwsze słowa, jakie wydostały się z jego ust, brzmiały: "Nie, Steven!", po czym rozpoczął tyradę na temat należytej policyjnej procedury i niebezpiecznie mało brakowało, by sięgnął po swoje kajdanki, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że te były prawdziwe i metalowe, a nie z plastiku jak tamte, które były jego skarbem przez tyle lat.

Później, kiedy schodzili po schodach przed budynkiem, a dłuższe nogi Steve'a szybciej niosły go w dół, na twarzy Steve'a igrał idiotyczny uśmiech, gdy ten czekał, aż Danny go dogoni. Danny posyłał mu gniewne spojrzenia przez całą drogę do samochodu.

\- Co ma znaczyć ta mina? Jestem na ciebie wkurzony, Steve, przestań się uśmiechać!

\- Nie mogę się powstrzymać, Danny - odparł Steve. - Ja po prostu... to było zupełnie tak, jak za dawnych czasów. Mówisz mi, żebym czegoś nie robił, kiedy sądzisz, że posunąłem się za daleko, a wtedy ja przestaję.

\- Wcale nie przestałeś. Dalej trzymałeś tego faceta wywieszonego z tamtego dachu.

\- Nieprawda. Powiedziałeś "nie, Steven"... ja się zawahałem, ty wygłosiłeś swoją tyradę, a wtedy wciągnąłem go z powrotem na dach.

\- Jesteś nienormalny. Zawsze byłeś nienormalny, wiesz o tym? Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie cię pilnował.

Steve znów miał na ustach ironiczny uśmieszek, kiedy skierował swoje śmiejące się oczy na Danny'ego.  
\- To zawsze była twoja robota.

Danny pokręcił głową, jednak wracając myślami w przeszłość, zdał sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście tak było.

**__________________________________________________________**


End file.
